U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,777 was issued on Mar. 6, 2001 to Brent A. Price for a vehicular cargo anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,898 was issued on Aug. 12, 2003 to Brent A. Price for an anchor for bicycles and other cargo in an open bed pickup. Since the time of these anchors several truck manufacturers have added tie-down rails under the rail edge of the pickup bed. The depths of truck beds vary. Between different manufacturers the spacings of the tie-down rails vary both laterally from the top interior edge, and vertically beneath the top edge of the bed wall. When a bed cap is carried on the pickup bed an even greater lateral adjustment is required. In this disclosure Brent A. Price improves his earlier design by allowing for both height and lateral adjustment, to thereby accommodate and facilitate exploitation of any variation of manufacturer equipped pickup bed rails. Sufficient lateral adjustment is provided in the cargo clamp so that even varying thicknesses of pickup bed caps can be accommodated.
Most individuals only need to carry long cargo such as a bicycle, ladder, or skiis infrequently. An unused cargo rack or other large attachment paraphernalia which projects above or into the truck bed is generally considered detrimental in appearance. Yet when the rack is needed, not only unquestionably safe operation, but convenience is demanded. One of the solutions to this problem is an apparatus which can be conveniently moved from a generally hidden storage position to a more conspicuous in use position. Additionally, an apparatus which is minimal in size is minimally seen. An unused minimally sized apparatus minimally detracts from both mileage and hauling capacity for alternate loads. Another strong preference of both manufacturers and suppliers is that the apparatus have universal application. This facilitates not only ordering specification, but longer production runs as well as minimal inventory.
This invention discloses a pickup bed cargo attachment bracket which has a uniquely effective design. Varying lateral and vertical spacing requirements are accommodated. The tie down arm swings from a generally hidden storage position, to an operable position. The bracket is convenient to adjust and use. The bracket is uncanningly small and effective. The unobtrusive size, and ability to swing to a storage position ensures the bracket does not obstruct the space within the bed box while not in use. The bracket universally fits the factory equipped bed rails in all pickup trucks.